When you need me
by plexesfics
Summary: In a world where money and lies are everything two people in love will do everything to be together!(I'm not very good in summaries so just read)


Hi!I hope you will like the story!Please take it easy on me!And sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes!Thanks!SO the story

She was wearing her favorite black dress with bare back.Her dress was little above her knees.Her hair was in a height bun exposing her perfect feminine curves.

Her beautiful blue eyes were fixed on the glorious view in front of her.This creatures were so beautiful,they looked so free....

Free.....This simple word stuck in her throat.She scan the big hall.The people were enjoying the party.Some of them were talking and others were dancing.She sighed and looked back at the animals in front of her

'If I could be like them' she sighed again and took a sip of the glass she was holding in her right hand.The wine was very good she admitted to herself.That was the most expensive in the hole world. She scan the big hall.The people were enjoying the party.Some of them were talking and others were dancing.

But for her the party was so boring.The creatures in front of her were the only thing that entertained her.

She looked at the dolphins again.

"They are gorgeous!Aren't they miss!" a man right next to her spoke.

She nod without even looking at him.She sighed again and looked at the man.He was taller than her with short raven colored hair and icy blue eyes.He wore an elegant black business suit that made him look very handsome.He was looking at the animals.

"Yes they are!" she answered still staring at him.

"My name is Aoshi Shinomori!" he said finally directing his eyes toward her!

"Nice to meet you.My name is...." He interrupted her.

"Kaoru Kamiya" Aoshi finished for her. "Also known as Kaoru Himura" he added.

"Yeah!I'm also the organizer of that party.And my husband Kenshin Himura is the sponsor.The money are for charity.How do you know who I am?" she asked him stunned.

"Well you were a very famous singer two years ago.Then you just quit.What happened?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!It was so long ago!" she answered annoyed showing him that she didn't want to talk about.

"So... where is your husband anyway?I haven't seen him! And may I ask why is he not here next to his wife?" he asked trying to find a way to speak with the woman.

"Well I don't really know!He is working or something like that!I don't know." She answered taking a sip from the wine.

"Well he was going to come but 1 hour before the party he called me and told me that he has an important appointment." Kaoru said still a bit annoyed from his questions."And are you enjoying the party?" she asked not very interested.

"Well..The truth is that I'm a bit bored.And I was looking for company." He answered.

"Well me too." After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke.

"Im sorry that I reacted that way when you asked me about my carrier.I'm sorry but I don't speak of that!Its not my favorite topic." She said sipping the last drop of wine.

"I'm sorry too.How can I convince you that I'm truly sorry?How about another glass of wine!" he asked.

"Fair enough!" she said smiling.

After a few more glasses of wine they both relaxed in each other's company.They were talking and laughing when the orchestra played the song of Bryan Adams "Have you ever love a woman"(Authors Note:The song is great!One of my favorites!)

Suddenly Kaoru's mood darkened.

"What's wrong?" asked Aoshi worried. "Are you not feeling fine?"

"No!Everything is fine!I just need fresh air." She answered and left the room almost running.

'What was that all about?" he questioned himself before following her.

After 5 minutes of searching he found her sitting on the stairs outside.He took off his coat and placed it over her shoulders.Than he took a seat beside her.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" he asked looking at her face.Her eyes were hidden from his view.

"Nothing!" she answered as tears burned the back of her eyes.

"It's the song!Isn't it?" he questioned her,fixing his eyes on the full moon.

She didn't reply and that gave him the answer.

"Look at the moon Kaoru!Its perfect!Its so close and at the same time so far!" he said suddenly.

Kaoru slowly lift her head and looked at the moon.Her eyes were still a bit red.

"Sometimes...." He took a deep breath."Sometimes..." he repeated "I'm thinking that if I just for it I will catch it between my palms!"

Kaoru smiled.She reached a hand and closed her eyes.In her mind she was caressing the moon.

"A wonderful feeling!" she said and opened her eyes."Thank you!" she smiled again.

They both just stared at the moon when Kaoru broke the silence.

"About the song...nothing important.It's just invoking memories of my wedding day.When I and my husband danced for first time like husband and wife."

"Not a very happy marriage!??" that was more that a statement than a question.

"Yeah" She answered shortly.

After a few more seconds of silence she spoke.

"Lets get back in!" she said, "The party is almost over!I must show the guests to the door." She stood up and took the coat off of her shoulders and hand it to Aoshi.He stood too and took it from her hand.He accidentally touched her hand.They both blushed and averted their eyes from one other.

Kaoru realized that she was still holding his coat.She hand it it to Aoshi avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you!" she mumbled.

He carefully took his coat and put it on.

She walked in and he followed her behind.

After 20 minutes all the guests were gone after thanking her for the great party.

Just Aoshi was still with her.

She looked at her wristwatch and her eyes went wide.

"Im sorry but I must go!" she said in a hurry."Wait I will come with you!If you want I can give you a ride." He suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks!I can catch a taxi." She said collecting her last belongings."But you can stop a taxi for me!"

"If that's it what you want than ok!" he said.

She paid one of the owners quickly and almost run out.

Aoshi looked a bit taken aback.'Whats the hurry' he asked himself.

He followed her to the street.

He stopped a taxi and opened the door for her.

"Thank you so much for your company"she said getting into the car.

"I would love to have a coffee sometime with you." He said holding the door."Im looking for an apartment to buy!And if you want to help me I will appreciate it very much!" he added.

She thought for a second looking down then looked back into his eyes.

"I would love to!" she said fumbling in her handbag.She took out her hand and gave him a visit card.

"Here!" she said handing it to Aoshi."Call me when you want!"

"It was nice meeting you Aoshi Shinomori! Goodnight!" And she closed the door of the taxi.

When the taxi was out of his sight he said "Goodbye Kaoru!We will meet again!I can promise you than!" and he wrap the coat around him tighter breathing in the soft scent of jasmine.A smirk formed on his lips."I'm sure!" he said in a whisper.

So?What do you think?Please leave me a review!Should I continue?Thanks for reading!Bye


End file.
